eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey Lindstrom
Zoey is a goth teenager that has the power to control electrical signals. She loves metal music and has a weird sense of morality, she has been a prisoner in Level 5 and since she's a fugitive she has changed her identity to Shannon White. After that she took the codename Pulse and formed a resistance to fight off the government. Currently she was offered to run the Watcher's P.I.. History During her childhood, Zoey was a really active girl, she used to be involved in a lot of activities, she had a lot of friends and had a happy family life, she had good notes and had learned to play the guitar at a 11. However when she was 13, Zoey's mother and sister died in an accident while going to pick her up at Zoey's guitar classes. The details of the accident are unknown to Zoey but she knows that her sister was killed instantly and that her mom was in a grave state in the hospital. Zoey had to go with her father to retrieve the body of her sister, the morgue attendant accidentally dropped the body bag, opening it in front of Zoey to check if the body wasn't damaged. A couple of days later, her mother died in the hospital. The moment Zoey heard her mother had also died a burst of anger filler her body and the medical machines near her started going crazy, detecting no heart beats on patients that were perfectly fine, making defibrillator's give a higher charge, and other weird things, however she doesn't remember that since she passed out from the emotional shock. Her father has taken care of her since then, and even though he didn't blame her for anything, Zoey never was the same, she started distancing herself from the world little by little. She is unaware of her powers as of now and her life goals are to just pass through life unnoticed. Pre bomb storyline Zoey soon discovered her power, and after an incident in the subway, where the hero Jack Murdock was being chased by the Company, Zoey stopped the subway and saved Jack from being captured, using her power to stop the company, she fainted soon after that. Soon after that, she woke up in Harrison Mosley's apartment, the man had rescued her when he found her passed out body near the subway. She then got out of the apartment and was soon after that captured by Rachel Davis, a company agent. She woke up in Primatech, in Odessa, Texas. The day of the bomb incident and before fleeing the place, she in company of Grace Harper, Rachel Davis, Harmony Mills and Brianna Stewart decided to try to stop the villain named Algernon Crowe. Crowe started playing with Zoey's emotions something that nearly set off the bomb off. The bomb however was stopped by Danny Wallace and after this Rachel sent Zoey to the Level 5 along with the Villain. Government capture storyline After Crowe broke out of Level 5, Rachel made a deal with Zoey, her freedom in exchange of Crowe. Zoey managed to capture the villain and was able to get out of the Level 5 safely. Soon after that she noticed his power of interference evolve into something more and decided to try her luck at a casino in Las Vegas. However this proved deadly as the owner of the casino, Senator Darren Stone, discovered her and ordered her capture, one of the clones going crazy and trying to kill her, hiding in the security room, she found out about what the senator had been doing lately and barely escaped the casino with her life. Soon after this she got a new identity as Shannon White, a 23 year old girl that had died from Cancer some time ago, and Zoey is now on the run from the Government and the Company since the riot in the casino was enough to get her back to level 5. Pulse Shortly after running from Vegas, Zoey learned to control her power even more and took on the codename Pulse, as Pulse she met Rebel which helped her form a resistance. Zoey helped people escape the government and eventually helped the Alliance consisting of Adam Lynch, Ben Webb, Travis Payne, The Company, Harrison Mosley, Patrick Solidus, Danny Wallace and other members of the special community. The Jail break happened and some people died and others were rescued. After that it was up to Zoey to form a new resistance, which consisted of Danny Miller, Conall St. Albans, Joseph Leigh and other people that started attaching to it like Daniel Dalton and Ben Reed. Eventually Zoey was kidnapped by Senator Eli Hatali before she was rescued by Harrison Mosley, who shortly after that offered her a position as head of the Watcher's P.I. Dark future alternate timeline During the alternate timeline where the bombs go off, Zoey driven to moral insanity caused by all the deaths she caused, turned to a life of crime, even allying herself with the group known as the Chosen. During this timeline she is a mercenary only interested in making money. Appearance and Personality She is very introverted, due mainly to the fact that she experienced traumatic losses and traumatic experiences at a young age. Also she took responsibility for her mother's and sister's deaths which constantly bring her down and keep her in a constant depression, whoever she masks this by smiling and appearing happy to the rest of the world to avoid having to give explanations. She is afraid of airplanes due to her power being able to take the aircraft down, and lately she has been shown to be more social since she's been on the run, she also no longer sees her abilities as a curse and has accepted them as a part of her, even having fun with them sometimes. She likes to wear red lipstick that does a nice contrast with her tone of skin. Although she has a gothic mindset when it comes to likeness, she dresses pretty normal, although her clothes are mostly black. She doesn't accesorize much. She has a nice curvy body, but she doesn't care much to show it. Her hair is brown but so dark everyone thinks it's black. And the thing that stands most about her are her blue eyes. Ability Originally her power was Electric Interference however it has evolved into Manipulation of electrical signals. This means that she can control electrical signals like those that make electronics work, or those of our brain processes. She can only interfere with the electric activity, not make it stop. She has a certain radius her power works on, and it used to be 15 meters, however it has increased drastically over time. People return to normal when she leaves the radius. Her power is a weird mixture between Telepathy and Technopathy. Trivia *While Pulse was at large, Zoey kept making trips between N.Y. and D.C. *Zoey has been captured by the enemy twice and has been tried to kill by two senators. *Even though it hasn't showed, Zoey is Bisexual. *After a bet for the Arsenal-Celtic game CL 2010, Andy Cryer had to kiss Zoey as a result of the bet. Category:Characters